


Breach in Security

by izumi2



Series: List of Questions (Civil War Team Iron Man) [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Not Hank Friendly, Post-Ant-Man (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2
Summary: "Hi, I'm Scott.""Did he just say, "Hi, I'm Scott"?"~*~The Avengers Compound have security cameras... enough said.~*~#Team Iron ManModerated because of trolls





	Breach in Security

**_ Doesn’t the Compound Have Security Cameras? _ **

2015.

Steve was confused about Tony’s presence in the Compound, since its opening, the billionaire has only been there to visit Rhodey and do maintenance on War Machine.

“I called him.”

He turned to Maria Hill who also was only ever present to give them missions.

“What for?”

Hill turned incredulous eyes at him, “His property was just invaded and robbed, I’m pretty sure this warrants a closer look from the owner.”

“We tried to find what he took but…”

“It was Howard’s not Tony’s. You sometimes forget that this used to be an SI property that Tony didn’t even step a foot on for decades.” Hill rolled her eyes, “Tony is meeting with the FBI to begin investigations.”

“Investigations?” Steve repeated, “This is a little overkill isn’t it?”

This time Hill glared, “Howard was one of SHIELD’s founders, a military contractor for decades… depending on what the thief took it could compromise national security, which reminds me: no missions until this is solved, we need the Avengers ready in case this actually puts general safety at risk.”

Not knowing what to say, barely even able to say anything against it, Steve could only watch as Hill entered the soundproof meeting room where Tony and half a dozen agents were in discussion.

~*~

_“Hi, I’m Scott.”_

“The hell is this?” Tony looked incredulous as they reviewed the CCTV footage.

The FBI agent to his right made a face while his partner’s eyebrow twitched.

“He is in the system, facial recognition gave us Scott Lang, the Robin Hood from VistaCorp.”

“Do I want to know what you’re talking about?” Maria raised an eyebrow.

“It’s no convoluted plot: guy found out that VistaCorp was robbing their employees blind and he decided to steal it to give it back…”

“But that doesn’t work like that, even if he did it and managed to magically know what each individual is owed, the money would be confiscated, the employees could then sue for it but still, there is no way the money would actually stay in their accounts.”

“And I’m pretty sure that Lang’s degree is in electrical engineer… not economics… or administration… or law…or even common sense, it seems.” Tony muttered the last part but Hill and the agents still reluctantly smiled.

~*~

One of the reasons why Tony was trying to put as much as distance as possible from himself and Maximoff: no way in high heavens her past as a willing Hydra volunteer is going to be kept under wraps indefinitely, sooner or later it’s gonna come out and Tony was perfectly willing to throw Cap and Widow under the bus, Wilson and Vision would be all right on the account of they didn’t know but if those two wanted a former Hydra on the team, then they go to bat for her.

High profile cases like anything involving the Avengers end up on the media, doesn’t matter what even Tony Stark tries, there is no hiding it forever.

So of course:

_“Hi, I’m Scott.”_

Scott Lang’s face was plastered all over the news all over the country.

_“The man that has since been identified as Scott Lang is being sued for robbery, breaking and entering and assault of the Avenger Sam Wilson, aka the Falcon that has since withdrawn the assault charges. On July, 17, Scott Lang  invaded the Avengers Compound and went through the Falcon to steal a signal disruptor, a technology stored there from Howard Stark’s time. The FBI got involved not only to find out what he stole but also to determine what kind of technology he was using. Screening SHIELD databases made available due to the 2014 Info Dump – one of biggest securities breaches in the history of U.S’s intelligence agencies – revealed that the technology is in the name of one Dr. Henry “Hank” Pym, a former SHIELD scientist and occasional field agent that developed a serum, or “Pym Particles” that would enable him to shrink from a normal sized man to less than a centimeter in height while maintaining the strength of a normal man. Several missions under his name, “Ant Man” and under one Janet van Dyne, his wife, aka “the Wasp” using the technology is on record…”_

“Will you get involved in this?” Rhodey took another handful of popcorn.

“Nope.” Tony stole the beer his friend was sipping and ignored the glare he got for his troubles.

“Legal is already on it. Since Tony wasn’t even in New York when it happened and the Compound is on SI’s name, Jennifer will take care of the rest.” Pepper has long discarded her peep toes, her legs crossed on Tony’s lap.

“Rogers has been calling… almost every minute.” Happy was careful not to make crumbs as he took a few nachos and dipped them in the sauce.

“What for?” but Tony didn’t seem to overly care as he finished Rhodey’s beer and began to work his way into the bowl of baby carrots.

“I have no idea.”

They were silent for a few minutes while the reporter went on about SHIELD and the files found, like Pym knocking several men out while tiny sized.

“Oh, right. Pym’s daughter called to apologize.” Pepper cleaned the nacho sauce from her mouth.

Tony accepted the soiled napkin and threw it into the bin since he was closer. “Apologize for what?”

“Pym gave an interview… screaming and raging that this was all a plot for you to steal his tech and… honestly I didn’t watch it so I took her word for it and politely accepted the apology.” Pepper shrugged.

“Wait… Pym accused Tony of making some convoluted plot to make this Lang guy fall on Pym’s lap so he would… lend…? The Ant Man suit to him so Lang could steal from Tony so Tony could steal from him? What?” Rhodey was monopolizing the bowl of sweet potato chips much to Happy’s distress.

Pepper shrugged again, giving up on not getting sauce on her fingers and taking half a dozen nachos at once, “I have no idea.” She repeated Happy’s words.

“Gonna sue him for libel?” Happy took one of the hot dogs and ignoring the disgusted looks thrown his way he put a spoonful of guacamole on it.

“Meh.” Was the non-answer.

“As it is, it’s six for half a dozen, not like they are gonna walk away from this,” Rhodey motioned to the TV where they were showing Pym’s time in SHIELD, “so really, a libel suit won’t add much more.”

A few more minutes of silence where they had a laugh when Pym was very succinctly informed that the info came from one Natalia Romanova, since she was the one to dump all those files on Wikipedia. Oh the irony.

“From where do you even know this guy, Tones?” Rhodey frowned a little and put another pillow behind his head.

“Which one?”

“Either one.”

“As far as I remember, nowhere. Never met Lang and I only heard of Pym because of Pym Technologies… whose building disappeared. Which, now that I think about it, did the tech malfunction?”

As if on cue, the reporter was telling the world about how Janet van Dyne died.

They all collectively winced.

“If the technology is this unstable perhaps we will have to make good on Pym’s fear, acquire it and then destroy it.” Pepper took a bite out of her plain hotdog.

Tony got a thinking look, “I don’t really think that those instances were the suit malfunctioning. Van Dyne’s mission seems like the sacrificial play and Pym Tech…well that one is iffier.”

His friends just shrugged.

Now that they knew Lang didn’t steal anything that might blow up in their faces – literally – they really couldn’t care less about any of it and to be honest, neither could Tony. The billionaire frowned. Which only makes this so much stranger.

“Why does Steve care about any of this?”

Happy sighed and swallowed the last part of the hotdog before answering, “He was going on and on about respecting their privacies because the FBI was scanning and searching their rooms and going through the Quinjet’s logs and whatever, I tuned him out when he went on an infinite loop of the same complaints, took a fifteen minutes nap and then mumbled something about standard procedure and hung up.”

Tony hummed and went back to the nachos but Pepper frowned and exchanged a look with Rhodey whose flags also went up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How didn't THIS happen? Seriously.
> 
> I don't even have anything to comment on the end notes...


End file.
